fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eludusa
A Fanged Beast that has been rarely sighted throughout the whole monster hunter world. Physiology Fanged beasts with silver fur spikes on their back and head. Behavior In its normal state it just wanders around occasionally scatching its neck or back Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain By so few sights it is still unkown where its role is in the foodchain Behavior Towards Other Monsters It wont bother other monsters until it has been provoked Tracks Mystical fur Foot prints and scratched rocks Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors None Cutscenes The hunter walks in the first area of the illusion forest seeing tall trees and a lake in front of them. they notice some strange fur lying on the ground the hunter investigates the fur and then hears howling the hunter looks around the area until it sees the eludusa in a tree top the eludusa jumps down trying to pounce the hunter but misses the eludusa focuses on the hunter before howling at the sky. the hunt begins Abilities it can leave behind confusion trail with its tail It can turn invisible Rage and Tired States *Rage State: some of his spikes begin to glow and his tail now always leaves a confusion trail behind *Tired State: it begins to drool his eyes turn blue and fails to preform any jumping attacks Mounts It can be mounted on its back Ecology *Taxonomy x Order: Fanged Beast SubOrder: Swift Fox infaorder: Confusion Fox Family: Eludusa *Habitat Range xSo far the only known habitat is the illusion forest *Ecological Niche xStill researching *Biological Adaptations xStill researching *Behavior xStill researching Attacks *Confusing dance: it first swipes his tail before doing a swift jump leaving a confusion trail behind *360 tail spin:it spins 360 degrees *Magnificent howl:it holws at the sky boosting his attack and defense *ground claw: it slams his claws on the ground before swiping its claws on the ground *Magnificent dance: it first howls loudly before doing 5 hops around the area leaving confusion trails behind then if any hunter is hit it will do a pounce. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts its head and tail can be wounded Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head =★★★ * Tail =★ * Hind legs =★★ * Front legs =★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire =★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = X *Earth = X *Wind = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = X *Paralysis = X *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Shiny Item Drops It drops its fur when enough damage is dealt to its hind or front legs Material Items Fanged Beast Tear Slinger Ammo Strangely It drops Dragon pods even though it isnt an elder dragon Equipment *Gs:Magnificent Sword *SwS:Magnificent Dance Carves Interactions With Other Monsters Information detailing interactions the monster has with other monsters. Turf War none Quests Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It cannot be inficted or become hyper or tempered bgm Notes Star Level Guide *★★★★★ Category:Fanged Beast Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Confusion Monster